Compounds can be used as agents through topical or systemic application. A preparation for this purpose can include a carrier, a protectant, an antioxidant (such as vitamin C or E), and other pharmaceutical and pharmacological agents. It is also expected that such compounds can be used in a delivery system (oral, local application, injection or implantation) involving molecular recognition through which the compounds are delivered to target site. Such a delivery system may involve, among other methods, liposome techniques or immunological devices. Natural or synthetic chemicals that can modulate the production or cellular action of receptors and macromolecules are useful in the treatment of abnormalities such as skin diseases.
Over the past decades numerous investigators have devoted significant effort to the study of extracts of mammalian tissue and fluids in order to identify and confirm the existence of factors that may be involved in the regulation of Na.sup.+, K.sup.+-ATPase enzyme system. At present, considerable evidence has been produced supporting the existence of such an endogenous factor or family of factors that is believed to inhibit the Na.sup.+, K.sup.+-ATPase enzyme system. Moreover, these inhibitory properties implicate the involvement of such factors in several physiological roles. However, in spite of the extensive data produced by these early investigators, considerable controversy exists with respect to their mechanisms of action, thus the physiological significance of such factors.